


100 Kinks - Stingus - In/By a swimming pool

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [48]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Grinding, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on Furniture, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 48 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: StingusKink: In/By a swimming pool
Relationships: Sting Eucliffe/Rufus Lore
Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295813
Kudos: 3





	100 Kinks - Stingus - In/By a swimming pool

**Author's Note:**

> Stingus - In/By a swimming pool  
> requested by anonymous on tumblr  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

“Hey, what are you doing?” After Rufus had still not joined him after half an hour had passed, Sting decided to climb out of the pool to see what his boyfriend was doing. Something more fun and interesting than playing in the water, and be with him? Never! Although he knew that the memory mage had some preferences he was not _completely_ able to comprehend. 

In fact Rufus was lying on one of their sun beds, a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. His mask and his swimming shorts were the only pieces of fabric on him, and Sting quite enjoyed the sight. Taking a vacation and having a poolside just for themselves was _divine_. “Will ya not pay attention to me?” 

Rufus could almost hear the pout on the other blond’s face and it elicited a small chuckle from him before he finally glanced up. “I’m writing a poem.” Or trying to. Of course he had planned to join Sting in the pool for a bit… but apparently the dragon slayer had become restless and impatient. 

“A poem?” Sting sounded so confused, it was cute. 

“Yes, a poem.” 

“During our vacation?” And the pout was back. Rufus chuckled once more, then put the notebook aside and watched how his boyfriend’s face lit up. What he hadn’t expected was for Sting to join him on the sun bed, straddling him and leaning forward and wetting him in the process. But he had no time to react or complain about Sting’s water covered body because he was leaning foward so close. Very close. Dangerously close. “Sting…” 

“I want ya, Rufus… Want ya to pay attention to me.” 

The long-haired man could feel his boyfriend’s warm breath on his skin and it chased a pleasant shudder down his spine. Sting smirked softly upon noticing the change in the other’s face though then he erased the last bit of distance between them and locked their lips for a gentle kiss. The gesture deepened quicker than both of them had expected it to but neither found themselves wanting to complain, not even Rufus who had been interrupted in his activity. He could forgive Sting. This… this was far too pleasant, something he had missed out on for way too long. 

It was soon after the erupted kiss that lower bodies were moving towards each other, skin heating up and lips finding each other over and over again. At first the fabric of their swimming shorts had been in the way but that changed once Sting and Rufus had pulled down the piece of clothing far enough for their erected cocks to pop out. 

Rubbing against one another a soft moan slipped past the memory mage’s lips. One of his hands travelled across Sting’s back and heat was growing past. _Oh so good._ Their lengths grinding against each other, sharing soft touches of hands and mouths had them both falling deeper into the lust and eventually Sting hid his face against his boyfriend’s neck whilst the other dared to rest his palms on his rear. “R-Rufus… d-damn…”


End file.
